general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Wells
Mary Wells is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. Storylines |-|2013-14= Mary liked Robin as a friend until she and Patrick Drake were divorced because Robin is now replaced by Brad Cooper and Franco. Robin was being held back and also replaced by Robin's new enemy Kyle Sloane who took as Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department under the aliases Frank Smith and Peter Harrell, Jr. and Mary's good friend Connie Falconeri was killed by Ava Jerome and Epiphany began taking Connie's name as her alias. Although, her friend Shawn Butler expressed his disdain for Epiphany because she was using Connie Falconeri as her alias. Mary knew that Kyle and Epiphany were in the campaign to discredit Sonny because Patrick dislikes Sloane. |-|2015= When she knew that Robin is being held by Helena Cassadine, Mary didn't like it when Helena ordered Sloane to take Robin's life away. Mary knows that the only reason why Robin hates Sloane is that he's actually Jerry Jacks and that he stole 15.5% of ELQ voting stock, enough for him to get a facelift and a new identity to protect his original identity and come back into Port Charles from Amsterdam, but it appeared that they were wrong and that Jerry is still hiding and the real Sloane is killed by Paul Hornsby on Pier 54. After Sloane died, Mary and her friends are free from him, even Robin is free from him. Mary knows that the only reason why Robin hates Sloane is that he was on to Anna Devane and took her position as commissioner of the PCPD after Larry Ashton fled Port Charles. Mary knew that Paul went after Sonny, so Mary decided to help her new friend as commissioner of the PCPD Jordan Ashford to go after Paul Hornsby who became the District Attorney of Port Charles as well as Jerry Jacks' new accomplice. Mary gives Sonny better physical therapy and Mary also gives Sonny a chance on the phone. Unlike Epiphany who was threatening Sonny, Mary treats Sonny better and always there to defend him as Epiphany was forced to step down from her position as Head Nurse making Mary as the new head nurse. She also sensed that her friend Robin is being held against her will by Sonny's enemies like Jerry Jacks, Jerry's new accomplice Paul Hornsby, Franco Baldwin, Ava Jerome, and Johnny Zacchara. |-|2016-17= She attends the 2016 Nurses' Ball as her first Nurses' Ball with her new friends and colleagues Sabrina Santiago, Felix DuBois, Amy Driscoll, and Deanna Sirtis. |-|2018-19= On October 23, 2019; Mary meets Violet Finn who has a resemblance of Georgie Spinelli and Charlotte Cassadine. |-|2020-present= Relationships |-|Friends= *Haley Adams *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Mary's best friend and current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford - Jordan's son with Shawn *Peter August - Former criminal and current owner of The Invader tabloid *Franco Baldwin - Former enemy, Art Therapist at General Hospital, Elizabeth's husband, and Violet's uncle *Scott Baldwin - Franco's father; Cameron, Aiden, and Jake's step-grandfather; Violet's great-uncle, and former District Attorney *Hayden Barnes - Former financial advisor at General Hospital *Shawn Butler *Neil Byrne *Drew Cain *Joseph Campbell - Former District Attorney *Charlotte Cassadine *Nikolas Cassadine *Linda Chu - Mary's friend *Amber Chua *Lucy Coe - Mary's best friend *Laura Collins - Kevin's wife and current Mayor of Port Charles *Kevin Collins - Psychiatrist at General Hospital and Laura's husband *Carly Corinthos *Michael Corinthos - Sonny's adopted son, Jason's nephew, Carly's son with A.J., and Alan and Monica's grandson *Morgan Corinthos - (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos - Became friends with Sonny after Mary likes the mob and is happy with the mob *Jessica Cruz - aka Green Lantern *Alexis Davis - Former District Attorney *Kristina Davis *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Emma Drake *Patrick Drake *Amy Driscoll *Felix DuBois *Connie Falconeri - Mary's good friend (deceased) *Dante Falconeri - Olivia's son with Sonny *Carol Ferris - aka Star Sapphire *Hamilton Finn - Mary's friend and co-worker *Violet Finn - Georgie's counterpart, Hamilton Finn and Hayden Barnes' only daughter, and Elizabeth and Franco's niece *Betsy Frank *Max Giambetti *Milo Giambetti *Barbara Gordon - aka Batgirl *Alice Gunderson *Susan Hornsby *James Horowitz *Maxie Jones *Hal Jordan *Molly Lansing-Davis - Sonny's niece and Ric's daughter with Alexis *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney *Duke Lavery - (deceased) *Kelly Lee *Andre Maddox - Former psychiatrist at General Hospital *Sam McCall *Danny Morgan *Jason Morgan *Delores Padilla - Mary's good friend *Diana Prince - aka Wonder Woman *Amanda Quartermaine - Nicolas and Molly daughter, Michael and Danny's cousin, Alan and Monica's granddaughter *Dillon Quartermaine *Monica Quartermaine - Michael's grandmother and current General Hospital Chief of Staff *Ned Quartermaine - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Nicolas Quartermaine *Olivia Quartermaine - Mary's best friend *Tracy Quartermaine *Heather Roth *Sabrina Santiago - (deceased) *James Scorpio - Robert and Anna's son *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner and current Chief of Detectives of the Port Charles Police Department *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, former WSB agent, and current District Attorney *Robin Scorpio-Drake - Robert and Anna's daughter *Deanna Sirtis *Aiden Spencer *Jake Spencer - Elizabeth's son with Jason *Luke Spencer *Damian Spinelli *Georgie Spinelli *Clyde Thompson - Mary's co-worker brought out of retirement *Ellie Trout *Twyla *David Walters - Monica's ex-boyfriend *Cameron Webber - Elizabeth's son *Elizabeth Webber - Mary's best friend *Nathan West - (deceased) *Britt Westbourne *Zatanna Zatara |-|Enemies= *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh *Nelle Benson *Michael Carson *Helena Cassadine - Charlotte's paternal grandmother (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine *Victor Cassadine - (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain *Landon Dixon - Helena's male counterpart *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Sonny Faison - Faison's son with an unknown woman *Peter Harrell, Jr. - (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Sr. - (deceased) *Jim Harvey - (deceased) *Paul Hornsby - Former District Attorney (incarcerated) *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Ava Jerome *Olivia Jerome *Daisy Kwan *Harmony Miller *Raj Patel - Stavros' younger counterpart (deceased) *Shawn Phillips *Cassandra Pierce *Cyrus Renault *Carlos Rivera - (deceased) *Winston Rudge *Jeffrey Scribner *Kyle Sloane - (deceased) *Heather Webber - Elizabeth's mother-in-law Positions held at General Hospital Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Nurses Category:General Hospital staff members Category:Head Nurses at General Hospital Category:General Hospital characters Category:Corinthos mob family Category:Americans Category:Sonny's Army Category:Advance Guard Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s Category:2020s